mischievous
by DJCJ
Summary: Hermione enters the tri-wizard tournament will she discover love? Dark secrets? Or something else? Femslash HG/OC
1. welcome home

**Chapter 1- Welcome home**

***I'm a new writer this is my first fanfiction any advice or criticism is welcome***

***This is set during goblet of fire and starts with the quidditch world cup. The main character in this story is hermione. She's a little bit mischievous and has backbone due to being bullied in the muggle world. Her 1st year when Ron upsets her she runs to the bathroom but bumps into the twins who ask her what's wrong and she explains everything, then runs to the bathroom. Fred and George have a word with their brother as they don't approve bullying they only prank people who are mean to others and they tell him and Harry to apologise and tell them she's in the bathroom at the moment. The rest of that year goes the exact same except the twins befriend hermione too and get her to be more laid back and to have more backbone. So for the next 3 years she helps with their pranks. Second year goes the same. Third year goes the same except nobody finds out about lupin being a werewolf so no parents complain about him and the golden trio and dumbledore convince him to stay and lupin keeps a better eye on his werewolf side. Harry now lives with sirius through most of the holidays apart from spending a couple weeks with the Dursleys and the last week with the weasleys.**

**Current couples at the start of this fanfiction are:**

**Harry and cho- since end of 3rd book when they bumped into each other and got to know each other**

**George and Katie- since middle of 2nd book when they kissed after a win over slytherin**

**Ron and Padma- starting dating beginning of summer after parvarti introduced them**

**No other couples yet... ;)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The burrow was awfully quiet. Molly and Arthur were in the kitchen, the were getting dinner ready before Arthur and the children set off to watch the world cup. The twins, Harry, cho, Ron, Katie, ginny and Charlie were outside playing 4 vs 4 quidditch, they randomly selected teams and positions to make it more interesting Harry was playing beater with Charlie and Fred being chasers/keepers whichever they needed at the time and ginny playing seeker. While on the other team Katie was beater, George and cho playing chasers/keepers and Ron was seeker. Harry's team were winning 100-60.

There was a crack in the sky and all of them stopped moving looking up, molly and Arthur rush out thinking someone got hurt. Just as they're about the head back inside they hear faint screaming coming up from the sky they all exchange worried looks.

"what in merlins name is that?" Charlie asks with a curious glint in his eye.

All the quidditch players land on the ground, get off the brooms still looking up.

"aren't padma and hermione meant to be arriving soon?" asks Katie with a look of worried in her eyes as three dots in the sky fall extremely fast towards the ground.

As soon as she said that everyone's expression changed to mortified.

"padma!" Ron screams looking very pale and everyone else exclaims "nooooooo!" at the same time.

"W-What do we do!?" asks Harry clearly panicking.

"I've got an idea... It might be a bit crazy though. Okay here's what's going to happen Fred and George grab your brooms and follow me, everyone else keep thinking in case this doesn't work" Charlie says with conviction in his voice

He starts to zoom off into the jet sky as the twins follow him. He then uses arresto momentum to slow the three people down.

"Grab one quick!"

Fred grabs hermione, while George grabs padma and Charlie grabs the mystery women, all three have passed out.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Time jump.**

Ginny is sitting on the chair next to where hermione is sleeping while, Ron is with padma and molly is with the mystery women who they suspect is padmas mother. Ginny hears a slight grumble coming from the young bookworm and sends word to Charlie that she might be waking up.

"Hey sunshine" Ginny says sarcastically.

Hermione clearly surprised by this and not remembering what happened starts to panic and says "what in merlins name are you doing in my room gin!"

Ginny, shocked at this, says "erm mione your in my room, you literally fell from the sky?"

"oh shit yeah. Sorry"

"it's okay, come on let's go downstairs"

Ginny helps hermione up when she goes a little lightheaded and they walk down the stairs to the dining room where Fred and George are scribbling ideas for new pranks on a piece of parchment, while Arthur and Charlie are serving dinner onto plates and cho, Harry and Katie are discussing quidditch. The twins notice her straight away and run over to her and hug her.

"are you okay" Fred starts

"cause that was one hell of a fall" George continues

"we were really worried"

"because without you"

"who would help with our pranks" they both finish with smiles on their faces

Hermione pulls them both in for a hug while calling them idiots. Charlie and Arthur come in with food for everyone placing it in front of them. On one side of the table it's Katie, cho, Harry, Fred and George, Arthur always sits at the head of the table and molly always next to him on the other side, and ginny sat at the other head of the table to talk quidditch with the others. So hermione could sit wherever she wanted.

"oh hermione your awake that's great! Just in time for food!" Arthur says cheerfully

"you must tell us what exactly happened we've been so curious" Charlie says excitedly

They all sit down to eat chicken and mash with gravy on top. They all stop talking to listen to the story.

"it's not very interesting, basically padmas floo network wasn't working properly when we apparated with her mother back to theirs so we decided to apparate here, the only problem was her mother had never been here before so I showed her a picture that I took with my phone and she gave it a go. And it seems that we were a bit higher than expected and well you know the rest."

Everyone laughed making comments like "oh wow that's priceless". Hermione decided to sit next to Charlie who was sitting next to where his mother would be and they talked about her upcoming exams and his work with dragons when padma, her mother, Ron, and molly came down talking and laughing.

"right you guys hurry up and eat we dont want to be lalate for the world cup. And hello I'm Ron's father, these are his siblings Charlie, Fred, George and ginny. And these are his best friends Harry and hermione. Pleasure to meet you." Arthur says very cheerfully.

"hello I've heard so much about you from padma and parvati it's a pleasure. However I must be going, I promised parvati I'd get her and lavender to the world cup."

"completely understandable we must have a family dinner with your family some time"

"that sounds splendid"

They heard a pop and she was gone. Ron and padma sat next to hermione and ate their food. When they were done, molly Arthur and Charlie apparated the kids to where the portkey was and they said goodbye to molly and she left. They were waiting for the diggorys, they arrived and made introductions. They all grabbed a hold of the portkey and vanished.


	2. world cup

**World cup**

***Harry Potter belongs to jk Rowling not me, I only came up with some differences to the book and only the original character is mine***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A blue light flashes in the sky andand thirteen people fall from the sky, Charlie, Arthur, cedric and Amos all land on their feet while the others fall face first into the ground groaning. The three adults and cedric smile and walk off towards the camping site while people are heard laughing and shouting in the background. Hermione gets up first getting ginny and Harry onto their feet first and soon everyone is up.

"well that wasn't fun..." mumbles Ron.

"come on we've got to catch up with them" States hermione

They all run off after the four, finally reaching them. Charlie hands over the tickets to the man who's checking them. He gives a grolunt of approval and moves aside letting them go into the campsite, there are lots of people, the colours green and white, and red and black standing out in support of the Irish and Belgium players playing today. They all smile and get to finding a good spot. Once one is found the three adults magically assemble the two tents and the two family's go in their own tents.

"alright here are the sleeping arrangements, hermione, padma and ginny, cho and Katie, Ron and Harry, Fred and George and Charlie you'll be sharing with bill and percy when they arrive. We've got 2 hours until the match starts so Charlie can you please get some water. The rest of you there should be some souvenirs and stuff to look at around here so go have fun but I want you here 15 minutes before the match" Arthur says.

Everyone exits the tent, Harry and cho go to have a look at what types of broomsticks they will be playing with, Ron and padma go off to see if they can see krum, George and Katie go off for some 'alone time' so that leaves hermione, ginny and Fred who go and have a look at the souvenirs.

"so Fred what pranks are you thinking of doing this year?"

"ah ginny that would be telling, plus I need to get it finalised with hermione first"

They both smile while hermione puts on a mischievous smile that slightly scares them both.

"the better question is what's hermione planning" Fred says worriedly.

Hermione winks at them and walks off to a souvenir stand. Fred and ginny are walking behind her when Fred sees someone and says he'll see them later.

"dad's been on about something happening at hogwarts all summer so has mum and percy. It's so confusing but kind of exciting"

"gin it's probably nothing. Probably just harder exams"

"I bloody well hope not"

"well..."

Hermione is interrupted by a snake like voice saying "mudblood and weaslette. How in merlin did they allow filth like you in here?"

"malfoy I could ask you the same but I know the answer daddy death eater threatened his way in." hermione sneered

"what did you just say to me granger"

"you know what I said and if you don't want a repeat of last year"

Malfoy looks shaken from the memory of being punched and says "watch your back mudblood we wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we."

He stalks off while ginny looks worried for hermione and hermione just shrugs it off.

"hermione that didn't sound too good, kind of sounded like a threat"

"please that child can't hurt me. If he did he'd get hurt himself just let him try"

"just please be careful this year"

Hermione smiles and nods when ginny sees luna and takes off saying goodbye leaving hermione all alone. She walks towards another souvenir stand and buys a Bulgarian scarf and then looks at other stands

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Time jump**

The tent is crowded with lots of people the only ones missing are Fred, George and Katie. Hermione is in a corner reading the new material for DADA before the start of term while cho is cuddled with Harry on his chair reading quidditch magazine and talking about it to Harry, Ron and padma are talking about the upcoming exams (ever since they started dating Ron has taken his studies more seriously) Charlie is playing wizards chess with ginny, percy and Bill are talking about world cup, percy is talking more of the financial side of it, while Arthur is out looking for the twins and Katie because they've got 10 minutes till the game and they are late for being back.

"did you guys hear there's going to be a new professor this year?" Charlie asks

Hermione excitedly replies "what? What are they teaching? Is it a new course? Oh merlin I'm so excited!"

Everyone's eyebrows shoot up in surprise of her being this excited.

"erm mione why is that this exciting" Harry asks

"because if its a new subject maybe I can take it!"

"well actually it's a class only fifth years and above can take" Charlie says

"what!? Why!?" everyone except hermione winces at the shouting

"because it's ghoul studies that was taught by professor manning his wife just had a baby so he decided to leave to spend time with her and the baby for a year or two, so the new professor is only temporary"

"oh."

Hermione knew about ghoul studies and wasn't that interested in the subject. Just then the twins, Arthur and Katie come in.

"right I've got the tickets everyone get their stuff and let's get going we've got to be there in two minutes!" exclaims Arthur

Everyone rushed around getting their robes for the occasion and their Bulgarian items such as scarfs.

They all walk out of the tent and walk towards the woods, the stadium was behind the woods to make sure that no muggles wandered into it. Ginny and Arthur were at the front talking about merlin knows what while Charlie, cho and Harry were behind them talking about the world cup, behind them Katie, the twins, Ron and padma were talking about the upcoming year and the world cup.

Hermione was behind everyone feeling suddenly alone, she looked around at the woods feeling at home as that's where she reads when she's at home. She was so absorbed by her surroundings she didn't even noticed that she was being watched...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Time jump**

They reach the top of the stairs where they are sitting and notice that the malfoys are also up there as well as some strangers and a house elf. Hermione sat at the end of the aisle with the wtisn sitting next to her followed by Katie, ginny, Ron, padma, Charlie and Arthur.

"did they have to sell their house for these seats?" draco said in a fake whisper that everyone was me at to hear. His father wasn't there however his mother was and pansy parkinson who laughed at his joke while his mother ignored the comment.

"no, they just got their father to threaten people to get these seats. Oh wait. No that was you, so back off." hermione said with anger in her eyes, which slightly scared the malfoys and pansy however they didn't let it show. Everyone else was trying to hold back laughter while the twins looked at hermione with a proud smile.

"I'm surprised that anybody let you up here granger after all we don't want to be tainted by your kind, you worthless mudblood" pansy snapped back.

"ah yes because my 'kind' is trying to take over the world as we speak. Oh no I let the secret go... Go back to being malfoys lap dog parkinson otherwise your just a useless bitch"

Everyone was stunned by that comeback especially Mr malfoy who just came up the stairs.

"well well well, Arthur weasley you really should be more careful who you invite to these events, words like those wont by tolerated by the minister, he might daresay ban you forever from these events, although that would help get the stench of a bloodtraitor from here." Mr malfoy says with venom

"Mr malfoy I don't think the minister would take kindly to words like mud blood being passed around either especially since minister fudge has no problem with muggleborns. So if neither of us say anything about this neither of us gets banned."

"okay miss granger you've got yourself a deal"

Mr malfoy sits down with his family and they start bickering, while hermione turns back to the group and they all have shocked expressions on their faces. Just as ron is about to say something a voice blasts through the stadium. Through all of this they didn't realise the veelas or the leprechauns had come onto the pitch before the match commenced.

"welcome witches and wizards to this years quidditch world cup final! Bulgaria vs Ireland! Please enjoy!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	3. Aftermath

Sorry for late update I've been working on a new story as well its got a few chapters up please go and have a read.

If you've got any feedback please review.

As always Harry Potter belongs to jk Rowling.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chapter 3- Aftermath

All of the weasley and friends were in their tent, the twins were cheering about how amazing a game it was and how amazing krum was while Ron and Padma were making out in the corner. Hermione was talking with Ginny about the match while surprised Ginny because Hermione usually didn't participate in quidditch talk. Harry, Katie and Cho were talking about how they can't wait for quidditch at school, Charlie and Arthur were outside talking with minister. Percy and Bill were talking about something in hushed voices.

Suddenly there was a massive bang and everyone jumped looking at the door.

"Maybe the Irish are just celebrating too much, after all it was an amazing win?" Ginny suggested moving closer to Bill.

Arthur and Charlie burst through the doors.

"Death eaters are here, you need to apparate everyone in here out now!" Arthur says before running off to help the other ministry officials.

Charlie grabbed Ginny, Bill grabbed Padma and Cho, Percy grabbed Katie and Ron. All that was left was the twins, Harry and Hermione.

"Let's stick together, I think the woods will be our best bet to stay hidden, let's go!" Fred says taking command.

Everyone runs out with their wands out, seeing death eaters everywhere causing chaos, the smoke was burning their lungs loads of people were running past in big groups so they join in and blend in. When running towards the woods the twins end up running faster than Hermione and Harry. Harry was running a little bit in front of her when he got knocked over so she picked him up and pushed him further before being knocked out of the massive group of people to the side. She quickly hid behind a tent when the group ran too far for her. She heard death eaters cackling for what felt like hours before hearing familiar pops of apparition so she decided to step out from behind the tent. She was crouched down before making her way to a clearing looking for injured people. Her wand at the ready when she heard a man's voice shout something incoherent and the Dark Lords mark appeared in the sky. A few minutes later she heard crunching of the ground all around her before she heard around about twelve voices shouting stupify. She point the wand up to the sky and cast a silent shield which encircled her when it deflected all of them she put her wand to the ground and shot a spell that made the ground rise and fall quickly around her which made everyone fall and drop their wands.

She looked around at the men and women on the floor before she spotted Arthur, Harry and the twins in the distance who all looked shocked, and for the twins impressed too. Harry was the first to snap out of it and run to her before the ministry officials got up and retaliated, he got to her and was saying something but she couldn't hear a word of it. A second later Arthur came over shouting at the officials probably telling them she was no threat. Harry shook her and was shouting and she finally came out of it and heard lots of angry voices including Barty Crouch who was saying that Hermione attacked them.

"Actually! I was just defending myself. You lot shot the first spell and I defend myself, if you haven't noticed there was death eaters here so it makes sense for me to attack people who snuck up on me" Hermione shouted angrily.

Everyone was silent before asking if she saw anyone.

"I thought I heard a voice coming from the woods it was deep and gruff."

"Alright then, thank you."

All of the ministry officials walk off apart from Arthur who grabs them all and apparates them all to the burrow. They land outside of the burrow. The people inside the burrow hear the pop and run out Ginny, Katie and Molly run to the twins. Ron and Cho run to Harry, Percy and Charlie run to Arthur and Bill goes to Hermione. They all hug ecah other. When Bill pulls out from the hug he looks at Hermione properly.

"What the hell!?" He yelps as she had dust and mud on her. Everyone looks at him and then Hermione.

"Dear are you alright? What happened out there?" Molly said worriedly

"I'm alright Mrs Weasley. I got separated and had to hide that's it." Hermione explained. Harry, Hermione, Arthur and the twins decided to keep this to theirselves.

"That's all?" Ron scoffed.

"What's your problem?" George asked, not liking Ron's attitude

"The Profit has written an article about Hermione with the thing that happened at the world cup... We all kind of know what happened." Charlie explained looking nervous.

Hermione started to get angry and stormed into the house, she heard people walking behind her, she got to the living room where padma she was asking what was wrong. The profit was on the table she grabbed it and started reading in her head.

**Brightest witch of her age or darkest?**

**During the World Cup final Death Eaters invaded the grounds terrorising muggles and ****muggle-borns, people starting running towards the woods when they realised what was happening however there was an altercation with ministry officials and muggle-born witch Hermione Granger, and this reporter saw it all...**

**Miss Hermione Granger came out from behind a tent when she thought there was nobody around, she walked to a clearing looking for something possibly her friend Harry Potter and the Weasley's who couldn't flee the area.**

**This is when the Dark Lord's mark appeared in the sky a few minutes later ministry officials surrounded the young muggle-born, once she heard them shout spells at her casted a very powerful shield charm which blocked all twelve spells! After this she did a spell that caused the ground to move up and down rapidly causing the ministry officials to fall and drop their wands.**

**No one was injured in this altercation however we must ask ourselves is Hermione Granger, muggle-born witch, not only the brightest witch of her age but darkest. This kind of spellcasting is far above the level we expect from any fourteen year old especially with a spell we can only assume she made. Watch your back Hogwarts there may be a darker witch and more powerful witch in your school than Bellatrix Black.**

**A report by Rita Skeeter.**

There's pictures of the altercation as well but she ignores them. She drops the paper on the table and walks past all the Weasley's and Co and goes upstairs. Once she reaches the top floor she opens the trapdoor leading to the roof. The wind sifting through her hair she felt relaxed, she looked over at the sunset before a blue light starting coming out of her wand, she takes it out of her pocket and in neat cursive blue writing the words 'Don't lose hope. They're scared of what they don't understand. Stand strong.'

_What the hell... _


End file.
